


Keeping a Hand In

by elderwitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny flirts.</p>
<p>squidgie wrote:  <i>YES!!! We need to write more slashy crossovers. Can you imagine a VERY jealous McGarrett when Danno starts flirting with Lorne? ::grin::</i></p>
<p>and then <b>this</b> happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Hand In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Steve tries to convince himself there's no need to worry, that Danno is just an inveterate flirt. He flirts like he rants - early and often.

He flirts with Sue, the waitress at their usual breakfast diner. She thinks he's adorable and always brings him a free pomegranate juice smoothie. He unrepentantly smirks at Steve while he slurps the last few drops as loudly as any eight-year-old.

He flirts with Caroline, single mother of Aiden, in the dropoff lane at Sacred Hearts. Now Aiden and Grace have playdates after school when Danny's held up at Five-O.

He flirts with the produce guy at Steve's favorite organic market. He flirts with the fishmonger and the cheese guy. He caps it off by flirting with the couple in front of them in the checkout line. He manages to get them both laughing and looking at him winsomely through their eyelashes. Steve doesn't get how he can flirt with **both halves** of a couple and not have it end in a jealousy-fueled free-for-all. He starting to think it's a sort of superpower. Or maybe hypnosis.

He flirts with Jake, the butcher at the farmers market who sells 'the only pastrami outside New Jersey worth eating'. (Steve still hasn't determined why a butcher is selling pastrami, but he doesn't want to mess with Danny's chi, so he hasn't asked. Yet.) Jake seems to get more enjoyment from watching Danny scarf down his humungous sandwiches than the flirting, but you can't be too careful. Steve's keeping an eye on him.

He flirts with Mama Koo at Liliha Bakery in hopes of convincing her to add Boston Creme coco puffs to the menu. No joy so far, but she laughs and pinches his cheek like a chubby toddler every time he tries ... and a happy baker is always a good thing, especially if you love malasadas like Danno does.

He once flirted with Damon over in Payroll, or tried to. Damon is so cynical about humanity in general, and cops in particular, that he thought Danny was trying to get him to leave some deductions off or something. (Danny still hasn't figured out why he got the cold fish-eye on that one.)

So, yeah - this Lorne guy is good-looking. Okay, it _is_ exciting that he apparently works in outer space. And while it  is true that the nearly-permanent crick in Danny's neck might fade away if he traded down to this shorter military model - he would never leave Steve just because of that. Right? 

Steve waves an distracted goodbye to the Colonel and picks up his pace toward the meeting room where Danno's laugh is ringing out.

~*~*~

Steve doesn't realize that everyone knows it's safe to flirt with Danny because he's so obviously taken with - and taken by - his gorgeous partner.

.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of snippets in the comments, which will make more sense if you also read the reviews they're in response to.


End file.
